


Breathless

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Series: Casselsa Collection [9]
Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Ace Lesbians, Breakfast in Bed, Casselsa, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Gay Elsa, Give Elsa A Girlfriend, Morning Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Push-ups as foreplay, Vaginal Fingering, don't ask why, lesbian cassandra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: Based on a conversation I had with a friend on Tumblr.  It started as an idea about getting up in the morning, then morphed into this.  In other words, what happened the night before.





	1. Chapter 1

_One, two, three, four..._

Cassandra was wondering how she had gotten here.  Not that she had a problem, necessarily.  It was just a little...odd.  Perhaps hard to believe she was doing this.

Then again, when your girlfriend is the Snow Queen, a lot of things look ordinary by comparison.

_Five, six, seven..._

Cassandra and Elsa had retreated to the bedroom for the night.  They were feeling amorous - no, lustful?  Whatever they felt, they were soon busy kissing and running hands all over.  Elsa had found herself pinned against the wall as she tugged Cassandra against her.  In their eagerness to strip, their hands got a bit tangled up so the kissing had to stop.  Once naked, their eyes seemed to catch up with their brains and things slowed down.  Gazing at each other reminded them how lucky they were to be together.  Slow kisses and gentle caresses found them on the bed, savoring the touch of skin upon skin, lips tracing over faces and necks and chests.  Though the fires of passion burned bright, both women loved to prolong the pleasure.  The night was all theirs; why rush into things?

_Eight, nine, ten..._

When the make-out session came to its natural conclusion, Elsa looked down adoringly upon her butch girlfriend.  She could never get enough of how strong yet soft Cassandra was; feeling her body pressed against hers was a magic she never would have imagined all those years in isolation.  So to satisfy her desire, she asked for Cassandra to do something unorthodox.

_Eleven, twelve, thirteen..._

Which had brought them to this moment.

_Fourteen, fifteen, sixteen..._

Elsa’s suggestion?  That Cassandra do as many push-ups as she could with Elsa on her back.

Push-ups.  In the middle of sex.

Cassandra could not believe her ears.  Sure, she loved to flex and show off for her femme girlfriend, but this was a rather strange request.

_Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty..._

But seeing the look in Elsa’s eyes, how could Cassandra say no?  Besides, she loved a challenge, especially if it meant having Elsa involved.  So she got into position on the floor and waited for Elsa to climb on.  Cassandra had to wonder what this must look like:  her naked form in the queen’s bedroom with said queen also naked and lying front-to-back against her.

Fuck it.  Who was she to question the queen’s - _her girlfriend’s_ \- desires?

Hell, if it made Elsa wet, it was worth it.

As she got going, lowering herself slowly, Cassandra discovered that there really was something strangely pleasurable to having Elsa pressed against her back.  She could feel her boobs squished against her upper back muscles which flexed with every up and down.  She felt the whole length of Elsa who had perfectly lined her legs up over the woman beneath her.  Elsa’s head was resting against her neck; a small smile adorned her face at the rocking motions of her girlfriend.

As for her hands?  Elsa needed to hold onto something.  Luckily, there were two things she could grab.

Unfortunately for Cassandra, she had not seen that coming.

Trying to do push-ups with Elsa on her back was challenging enough, but now she was convinced this was a serious test of endurance because Elsa was casually massaging her boobs.  It hadn’t started right away, but the farther she got into her routine the more those magic hands started to caress and squeeze and rub against her breasts.

Every now and then, pale fingers would teasingly rub a nipple.  Cassandra froze momentarily at the rush of pleasure, trying not to shudder too much or break her form.

But she kept going.

_Forty-one, forty-two...*squeeze*...forty-three..._

Cassandra bit her lip as her arms strained from the weight, although she suspected it was more because she could scarcely take any more of Elsa’s chest massages.  God, she wanted Elsa to keep it up, but maybe not while they were like this.

_Forty-eight...forty-nine...fifty._   Good enough.

Breathless, Cassandra lowered herself to the floor.  Elsa slid her hands out from beneath her and kissed her shoulders, which had a hint of perspiration.

“Mmm, that’s my girl,” praised Elsa as she glanced over a shoulder to look Cassandra in the face.

“What was that for?” Cassandra asked, her face half muffled by the floor.  “Did you doubt how strong I was?”

“No, I know you’re strong,” Elsa responded, cocking one eyebrow.  “I just thought it would be fun to tease you a bit.”

“Swell,” Cassandra huffed.

“Cass, love,” Elsa continued, rubbing the pale shoulder beneath her, “Feeling your muscled form is a thrill I never could have imagined.  To be pressed close to you gives me such a rush.  And I adore when you show off your strength.”

Cassandra rolled on to her side to glance up at Elsa.  “So that little stunt got you excited?”

“Oh yes,” Elsa affirmed, adding with a sly smile, “and a little wet.”

That put a smile on Cassandra’s face.  She leaned up and kissed, still smiling as their lips locked.

“But tonight, I want to shake things up,” Elsa said after they broke apart.  “You always take good care of me; now I want to do the same.  I’m going to leave you breathless.  Just tell me what you want.”

At those words, goosebumps raced down Cassandra’s body.  This was her lucky night for sure.  What did she want?  She thought about what she wanted to try, something they had not done before...

* * *

 

“Are you sure about this?”

Elsa seemed hesitant as she watched Cassandra get into position.  When Cassandra told her what she wanted, it left the queen feeling a bit surprised and uncertain.  Nevertheless, they got onto the bed and soon Cassandra was lying face down with a pillow propped under her hips.  Her front half held up by her elbows, Cassandra looked back trying not to show her own apprehension about what was going to happen.

“Yes, I am, Elsa.  I want this.  I...need you.”

Elsa, sitting on her knees right beside her girlfriend, glanced at the hips now raised in an inviting manner, then down at her own hands.  It wasn’t the first time she had used her fingers on her girlfriend, but this angle?  Definitely not.

The unspoken rule between them was that whenever they had sex, eye contact mattered.  Both preferred facing their partner; it was simply more pleasurable all around.  So this was new territory.

“Tell me to stop, and I will.”

“I trust you, Elsa.”

Cassandra rested her chin on her arms, feeling exposed with her posterior and womanhood sticking up in the air.  For a moment she considered taking it back and going with something more comfortable, but then...

The fingers slowly brushed along her back, then over her hips and butt, and finally...

Cassandra closed her eyes and inhaled sharply.  She focused on the sensation in her womanhood as pale fingers ran gently over her folds.  Slowly building the pressure, Elsa watched her hand do its work then shifted her gaze to the back of Cassandra’s head.  She could only wonder what the look on her face was.

As she felt a finger move to her clitoris, Cassandra reached out to grab the sheets, electricity humming through her body.  Her nerves tingled as Elsa traced tiny circles and rubbed lovingly over that spot.  Soft moans escaped from her mouth, her mind pleading for more.  She slid back, pressing her hips into Elsa’s hand, leaving no doubt that she was fully enjoying this.

Smirking, Elsa leaned forward and laid her other hand along Cassandra’s shoulder blades.  It felt a little weird from her perspective, the way Cassandra surrendered her body to her touch, trusting her implicitly by choosing to face away.  But that trust was the bedrock in their relationship; it mattered far more than the temporary sensual desires that flared up occasionally between them.

A finger began to slide inside her vagina, and Cassandra, already wet, felt the tension start to build in her gut.  But before she could lose herself completely, a sudden cold sensation caused her body to tense up, her insides contract, and her eyes shoot wide.  Cassandra gasped in shock at the unexpected coldness of the finger.

“Oh f-f-fuck!  That’s cold!”

Elsa pulled out, quickly apologizing.  “Sorry!  I’m sorry!  I just got nervous!  I’m so sorry!”

For a minute, Cassandra lay there, still facing down while Elsa waited for guidance.  Then...

“Um, can you...can you, uh...do that again?”

Elsa’s eyebrows shot up.

“Are you serious?”

“Um, yeah.”

Spreading her legs a bit, Cassandra waited.  Sure enough, the hand slid back into place and a finger gingerly went inside her flesh.  It traced the edges and just inside for a while, getting Cassandra more relaxed so as not to startle her as much.

“Okay, here it comes,” Elsa announced, the concern evident in her voice.  For her sake as much as her girlfriend’s, she laid herself beside Cassandra and lightly gripped a shoulder.  Summoning her magic, she channeled a cold stream down her arm.

As soon as she felt it, Cassandra tensed up again.  She gasped, but then it turned into a moan.  “Shit...oh, s-s-shit...”

She could not explain it; there was no conceivable way to do so.  Yet somehow, the sensation of a cool finger rubbing the walls of her vagina was causing an intense wave of pleasure to course through her body.  Perhaps it was the contradictory temperatures:  cold versus heat.  Perhaps it was that the cool was Elsa, and it felt all the more exciting because her girlfriend could do that.  Whatever it was, in that one minute Cassandra moaned and groaned, her insides clenching as if protesting the cold yet she kept her legs spread.  It made absolutely no sense.  But she was soaking wet by the time the cold receded from Elsa’s hand.

“Fuck, please!  Please!” Cassandra begged as Elsa worked her magic hands, rubbing her vagina and shoulder simultaneously.  Her own hands gripped the sheets, her head bent down as she gritted her teeth.  Dear lord, how she loved Elsa in that moment.  And she was getting close.  Oh, so close...

“You’re enjoying this?”

Cassandra couldn’t speak.  She was now panting hard and could only nod.

“Roll over.”

Confusion flashed across her face.  _Why?_ she begged internally as she felt the hand vacate her flesh.  But she rolled onto her side and felt Elsa pressed against her.  Glancing up, Cassandra’s pleading eyes met Elsa’s determined gaze.  Her breath hitched in her throat at the sound of the queen’s voice.

“I need to see you.  I love you, Cassandra.”

She kissed her girlfriend, reaching around and grabbing a boob with one hand while the other traced over her stomach and down to her groin.  Again, Cassandra’s legs parted, with one hooking over Elsa’s hips.  And again, Elsa’s magic hands were leaving Cassandra breathless.

Eyes locked, bodies connected in their lustful state, Cassandra let Elsa give her what she needed.  She was no lowly maid or servant girl; no, she was the worthy partner of the queen, the woman who deserved every bit of pleasure she got.  Her body convulsing from orgasm, her mind clouded as she moaned and screamed expletives, Cassandra was left gasping for air.

And she was thankful for it.

And for the next four or five orgasms she got that night as Elsa resumed facing her, straddling her and kissing her senseless, grabbing her boobs and butt, and continuing to finger her until Cassandra could scarcely breathe.

* * *

 

The next morning, Cassandra awoke still feeling weak from their long night of lovemaking.  She would never fully get used to the sensation of having the insanely gorgeous body of Elsa pressed against her; just making out with her left her wet, and everything else was icing on the cake.  Yawning and stretching, she ran a hand over her face and through her messy hair.

She remembered everything...the kisses, the murmurs of love and adoration, the way those magic hands moved...

Those thoughts made Cassandra grin like an idiot.  As she tilted her head to see Elsa, sound asleep and facing away, Cassandra said to herself, _I fucking love you, you gorgeous, sexy goddess._

She shimmied over and traced light patterns along Elsa’s shoulder and arm, followed by her lips placing butterfly kisses across pale skin.  Elsa stirred a bit, then hummed with delight as Cassandra continued to kiss along her neck and moved her hand to her front.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Cassandra murmured.  “I never got to thank you properly for last night.  You were amazing.”

“Mmm, welcome,” Elsa replied drowsily, opening one eye as she shifted her head to see her girlfriend.  As both blue eyes made contact with hazel ones, they gazed before kissing softly.  And kissing some more, although Cassandra was waking up more fully while Elsa seemed to be halfway between being awake and dreamland.

“Don’t move,” Cassandra gently commanded.  Elsa merely closed her eyes and rolled back over as Cassandra got out of bed and left for the kitchen.  Clothes?  Fuck that.  It was too goddamn early to worry about such things as getting dressed.  The woman needed to show Elsa how much she appreciated the fingerfucking and everything else.  Words alone were insufficient.  Food would do the trick.

A short while later, Cassandra reentered the bedroom where Elsa was still snoozing.  She sat down gingerly and called to her girlfriend.

“Elsa, honey.  I got something for you.”

Elsa stirred and sniffed.  Detecting the smell of eggs and toast and - was that herring? - she sat up, letting the covers collapse around her legs.

“You made breakfast?”

“Yep.  And I prepared some pickled herring since I know you love that stuff.”

Judging by the look on Elsa’s face, Cassandra was correct.  The queen was overjoyed that her girlfriend remembered her favorite dish, not to mention that she had gone out of the way to give her breakfast in bed.  Elsa smiled gratefully as she brought the tray closer to her and shoved a forkful of herring into her mouth.  As she chewed, a look of pleasure appeared as she hummed in delight.

“It’s so good,” Elsa moaned as she took another piece, “thank you so much, Cass.”

“Anything for you, baby,” Cassandra replied as she helped herself to one of her favorite treats, a blackberry scone.  “I just wanted to thank you for everything last night.  God, you were amazing.”

Elsa blushed at Cassandra’s praise.  “Well, you deserved to have a night like that, considering all you have done to make me feel good.  It’s only fair that I return the favor,” she added as she buttered a piece of toast.

Cassandra swallowed and said, “I can’t tell you how grateful I am to have you in my life.  Your smile, your eyes, your magic hands, your body.  All of you, perfect as you are.”  Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Cassandra leaned forward and kissed Elsa.  “And you certainly never fail to take my breath away.”


	2. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested I do a sequel with morning sex...so this happened. Same theme as the first chapter, but with a twist.

Cassandra awoke still feeling weak from their long night of lovemaking.  She would never fully get used to the sensation of having the insanely gorgeous body of Elsa pressed against her; just making out with her left her wet, and everything else was icing on the cake.  Yawning and stretching, she ran a hand over her face and through her messy hair.

She remembered everything...the kisses, the murmurs of love and adoration, the way those magic hands moved...

Those thoughts made Cassandra grin like an idiot.  As she tilted her head to see Elsa, sound asleep and facing away, Cassandra said to herself, _I fucking love you, you gorgeous, sexy goddess._

She shimmied over and traced light patterns along Elsa’s shoulder and arm, followed by her lips placing butterfly kisses across pale skin.   Elsa stirred a bit, then hummed with delight as Cassandra continued to kiss along her neck and moved her hand to her front.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Cassandra murmured.  “I never got to thank you properly for last night.  You were amazing.”

“Mmm, welcome,” Elsa replied drowsily, opening one eye as she shifted her head to see her girlfriend.  As both blue eyes made contact with hazel ones, they gazed before kissing softly.  And kissing some more, although Cassandra was waking up more fully while Elsa seemed to be halfway between being awake and dreamland.

So Cassandra decided to give her a hand.

“I love you, baby,” Cassandra whispered, “so, so much.”

Elsa smiled softly, though her eyes remained heavy.  She was now lying on her back and looking up into the face of her girlfriend - the woman she could never have believed was possible.  Reaching up, she lazily looped an arm over Cassandra’s neck and pulled her down.

Soon, Cassandra was half lying on top of Elsa and busy kissing her, running her hands through her thick blonde mane and along her sides.  Likewise, Elsa was digging her fingers into short black hair and grasping the muscular form above her.

Breaking apart, Cassandra looked down and saw Elsa slightly out of breath and perhaps more awake.  But maybe not quite there yet...

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, Cass.”

Cassandra bit her lip.

“I’d like to return the favor.  For last night.  If you want.”

A pause.

“That’s not a question.”

_Really?  Correcting my speech when I’m offering to fuck you?_

She sighed, rolled her eyes, and tried again:  “Elsa, may I help you wake up with a little morning sex?”

She searched those blue eyes, waiting for a reply.

“Reach below and find out.”

Cassandra’s eyes widened, but slowly she slid a hand down her stomach, across her groin, and down to-

_Oh.  OH.  You ARE ready._

A smirk appeared.  She licked her lips in anticipation.

“Please let me go down there.”

Elsa cocked an eyebrow and spread her legs invitingly.  “Hope you’re hungry.”

Cassandra inhaled sharply before tossing the covers aside and scrambling down to the space between Elsa’s legs.  Elsa watched with an amused look, wiggling a little to present herself fully.

As she got prone and brought her face close to Elsa’s flesh, Cassandra gently rubbed the surface and, sure enough, felt wetness.  The fire from last night roared back to life; now, she was going to leave Elsa breathless.  Teasingly, she ran her fingers delicately along the vulva, then stroked little circles over the clitoris before capping it off by breathing across the surface.  She felt more than heard Elsa shudder in response.

“Ooooh, Cass...”

“Yes, Elsa, you deserve this.  My goddess...”

She didn’t bother to elaborate, choosing to let her lips do the talking - against her warmth.  Brushing across her folds, Cassandra’s lips kissed tenderly.  Oh, how she savored the taste, the scent.  It was all Elsa.  And she tasted so good.

Elsa shut her eyes, softly moaning as fire descended into her womanhood.  She was hoping this was not a dream, that she was really about to get eaten out.  What a delicious way to wake up after such a passionate night with her-

Oh, yes.  She was definitely awake.  That tongue was real enough.

Cassandra licked across the surface like it was ice cream.  She found it somewhat humorous that for being a Snow Queen, Elsa was remarkably warm down below.  Perhaps it was because of how she felt.  Regardless, Cassandra lapped it up and then went for the prize.  Strong hands grasping pale thighs, she buried her face into hot flesh and went to work.

“F-f-f-fuck, Cass...fuuuuuuuck...”

Hearing Elsa moan was music to her ears.  As she devoured her meal, Cassandra felt a hand grasp her hair.  Grinning against flesh, she released one hand and took hold of Elsa’s, their fingers interlocking as best they could in their current situation.  Pressing on, Cassandra squeezed Elsa’s hand, and Elsa squeezed back as her moans became replaced with panting.  Now she was finding it hard to breathe.

_Okay, time for the big finish._

Though she hated to stop, Cassandra removed her mouth and replaced it with her free hand, sliding a finger inside and flexing it in a beckoning motion.  She slid halfway up Elsa’s body, propping herself up on her knees for a better view.

Elsa’s eyes were wide and pleading, begging for release, longing for Cassandra to push her over the edge.  She still clasped firmly the hand that Cassandra had offered, and with the other gripped the sheets like her life depended on it.  The finger inside her rubbing against her walls was driving her crazy.  In the best possible way.  Cassandra was right; she deserved this.  It was only fair after the thorough job she had performed last night.

_I love you, I love you, I love you,_ she repeated over and over, but her brain failed to get her mouth to work properly.  She was so consumed by the building tension that all she could do was fight to breath evenly.  And that was increasingly difficult to do.

She was so close.  So close...

Suddenly, Cassandra leaned forward and kissed one breast, then the other, then the skin between them, and up to her neck.  And her fingers kept going, stroking flesh lovingly, adoringly...

She felt the orgasm as Elsa clenched around her finger, the wetness that followed, and barely noticed the cloud of flurries now showering them.  Keeping her face buried in Elsa’s neck, Cassandra pressed on until she knew Elsa had climaxed out.  Satisfied with her efforts, she sat up and pulled out, licking her fingers one by one as she watched Elsa regained her senses.  And her breath.

“Mmm, you taste good,” Cassandra declared as if having proved a major scientific theory, “but I’m still kinda hungry.”

“Fuck, that was amazing,” Elsa said breathlessly, clearly not registering what her girlfriend had just said.  Gradually, she sat up and reached out to stroke Cassandra’s face.

“I love you, Cass.”

“I love you too, Elsa.”

Smooch.

“Hungry?”

“Yes, you big gay idiot, I am,” Cassandra laughed.  “After that fingerfucking you gave me last night and my tonguefucking just now, I need some fuel.”

Elsa chuckled.  “Well, if you would be so kind as to lead me,” she said, offering her hand.  Cassandra took it and led her out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.  Did they give a damn that they were still naked?  Absolutely not.  There were more important things than propriety.  Food, for example.

As Elsa prepared tea and retrieved a jar of pickled herring, Cassandra fixed some eggs and toast.  Once everything was ready, Cassandra took a seat and Elsa sat perpendicular on her lap, with the femme hooking an arm around the butch’s neck.

“I want to thank you for that-”

“Don’t mention it,” Cassandra interjected, mouth full of egg.  “You made me feel wonderful last night, and I wanted to return the favor.  Besides, I thought it would be a fun way to wake you up.”

Elsa smiled the kind of smile reserved only for Cassandra.  “Yes, it definitely was.”  Sipping her tea and taking a bite of herring, she continued, “I’m so glad you came into my life, my dear.”

“As am I,” Cassandra replied truthfully.  Then something just beyond her reach - but not Elsa’s - caught her eye.  “Hey, can you pass me one of those blackberry scones?”


End file.
